


Pretty Kitty

by badlifechoices



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Escorts, Alternate Universe - Hostess Club, Bruce is a handsome tomcat, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dick Grayson plays matchmaker, F/M, Female Dick Grayson, Female Jason Todd, First Meetings, I'm Bad At Summaries, Jason is a pretty kitty, Just a first meeting between two cats, Pre-Relationship, Selina is a good mom to all her kittens, background Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, just tons of flirting, not proofread we die like robins, v lighthearted and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badlifechoices/pseuds/badlifechoices
Summary: Jane Todd is a hostess/escort at a very high quality and selective club only for the rich and sophisticated. Today he's being requested by a certain tall and handsome socialite. Sparks fly.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	Pretty Kitty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmeraldHeiress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHeiress/gifts).



> This is a Birthday Present for EmeraldHeiress! (a little belated but hey) 
> 
> As a little explanation, since I ended up doing way too much world building for a tiny one-shot: In this AU Selina picks up street kittens like Jane, Rachel (Dick) and Kori. She raises them, makes sure they get excellent educations at private schools etc. Then, after they're of age, they work for her at her club as hostesses/escorts and basically earn her some of the money back that she spent on them. They can also strike a deal with a certain customer to have them "bought" as in the person will pay off all their debt but in return gets an exclusive kitty for themselves for however long they agreed to.

Jane groaned, allowing herself to fall backwards onto the soft couch and rubbing her temples. She didn’t need to take a look at the vanity mirror to her right to know that she looked like shit. Her long, curly hair was a mess, eyes dark with smeared make-up and her lipstick was pretty much anywhere but her lips.

Exhausted, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and checked her notifications. A couple missed calls and two text messages from her landlord pestering her about the rent. With a noise of distaste, she let the phone drop onto the couch next to her and ran a hand over her face. “That’s what you get for talking back at the bosslady,” she muttered to herself, brushing the white strand of hair out of her face.

“You’re lucky she likes you. Last time someone made Selina mad, they got bathroom duty for a month,” a voice chimed in from the doorway of the dressing room and Jane looked up, not surprised to find Kori standing there with her arms crossed in front of her form-fitting crop top. “You got a client in fifteen, better get yourself ready before you get in even worse trouble.

The dark-haired woman grunted in return, heaving herself up from the comfortable couch. “I tell ya, one day I’m gonna have enough money to pay off the contract and then I’m gonna walk straight outta here.”

Kori only gave her one of those mysterious smiles that would make anyone’s knees weak, showing off her perfect canines. “You could always find a rich client and have them buy you. Like Rachel did.”

Jane rolled her eyes and plopped herself into the chair in front of the make-up table. “And then I gotta play lapdog for some rich asshole. Yeah, no thanks.”

The redhead waved her hand, her bushy tail flicking from one side to another. “Suit yourself. Rachel says she’s having a great time.”

Wiping her face clean of the smeared make-up, Jane only scoffed. “Good for her.” She moved to draw a graceful arch above her lids with the eyeliner. “Who am I gonna be dealing with? Regular?”

She ran her hands through her messy curls, trying to make them look somewhat presentable. With a satisfied hum, she then moved to painting her lips with her favourite shade of red.

“I’m not sure. Selina is really excited so it must be someone important. Looks like you’ll be going out somewhere fancy.” Kori leant against the doorframe, straightening out her skirt and then looking at the clock. “You got eight more minutes. Better hurry, before she gets impatient.” With that, the ginger cat disappeared through the satin curtain and out of view.

Jane sighed and focused on running her fingers along her long tail, smoothing the fur before doing the same to her ears. She knew that plenty of bicoloured cats covered up their spots to look more like the purebred models and movie stars with their perfectly unicoloured fur. Personally, Jane didn’t care enough to go that far for her appearance. And so far, it hadn’t bothered any of her clients. In her opinion, the right amount of charm was more than enough to make up for it.

With one final look at the mirror, she decided that she’d put enough effort into her looks. Knowing that Selina would probably be on her ass if she didn’t show up soon, she hurried to slip into her dark blue evening gown. With the fabric falling loosely about her hips and to the ground, only the tip of her tail peeked out from underneath.

Slipping into her shoes, she hurried to grab her purse and head through the curtain into the main area of the ground floor. The place was awash with smooth jazz music, chatter and the clinking of glasses. For a hostess club, it was about as high scale as it could get, and it showed in the clientel they attracted. Men and women in suits and expensive dresses were occupying the booths, enjoying the flirting from the hostesses or simply getting rid of their stress in the beautiful company.

Selina was very meticulous when picking her clients and didn’t tolerate anyone who mistreated her girls. More often than not she would have an initial interview with potential customers before allowing them to meet her staff. Few people knew that all of her employees were kittens she’d picked up from the streets at some point, not with the way, she took care of them and made sure they were well groomed and educated before allowing them to work in her club.

From the corner of her eye she could spot Kori, halfway in the lap of some baroness, her champagne glass raised to a toast and the flicking of her ears betraying how much she was enjoying herself. On the other side of the room, Rachel was leaning into her sugar daddy, her ridiculously fluffy tail swishing back and forth lazily. Her companion was a tall man with unruly white hair and a dark eyepatch. Jane wasn’t sure whether Rachel had the older man wrapped around his little finger or if it was the other way around, but they did seem more than content with their arrangement.

“Jane, over here!”

She looked up and spotted Selina at the bar, next to a tall man in a perfectly fitted suit. Even from the distance, she could tell that he was exceptionally attractive with his carefully styled, short black hair and his sharply cut face. He was half turned towards her, his eyes tracking her every movement, as she was sauntering across the room with just a little sway to her hips. Jane’s gaze trailed down his side and lingered on the sleek, black tail for a moment – definitely not eyeing the nicely shaped bottom it accentuated.

There was no doubt that he was a pureblood, not with the satin fur and the perfect shape of his ears. He carried himself like royalty, piercing blue eyes seeming to stare straight into her soul, as she approached. Kori had been right; she’d never seen the man in here before, but he did look somewhat familiar. Maybe he was some kind of politician or celebrity.

The man’s ears twitch with interest, as he nears and Jane has to suppress the urge to lean in and try to catch a better impression of his scent. Instead, she allows her lips to curl into a smile and reaches out a hand. “I’m Jane, though I’m certain you are aware of this already.” 

Instead of taking his hand and giving it a shake, the black cat picks it up gently and brushes his lips over Jane’s knuckles, a mischievous spark in his clear, blue eyes. “I’ve heard a lot about you, Jane. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” He lingers for a moment, before releasing her hand again and she can’t deny the little spark of interest the gesture lit up in her mind. Maybe this wouldn’t be a boring evening at all.

Selina taps a perfectly manicured fingernail against her lips, clearly satisfied. “Jane, this is Mister Wayne, I’m certain you’ve heard of him before. He’s requested you specifically, so I expect you to be on your best behaviour.” Her eyes narrow slightly in a clear warning and Jane has to suppress rolling her own in return. 

“Of course,  _ mom, _ ” she responds, receiving an appreciative nod instead. Bruce Wayne? Oh, she’d definitely heard of him before. Gotham’s favourite philanthropist, the most sought after bachelor and tomcat in the city’s high society. That explained why he seemed so incredibly familiar. Jane wasn’t surprised that someone like that would seek out this establishment but she couldn’t quite fathom, though she hadn’t picked him to be the type. After all, why would he need an escort or a hostess, if he could have his pick of men and women, feline or not, anytime?

Bruce tilted his head politely towards Selina. “Thank you, for allowing me to take Jane out for the evening. I will ensure that she is well cared for.” And that just sounded like he was taking her out for prom. It almost made Jane laugh out loud but her boss seemed completely smitten by this customer. 

“Wonderful. I am certain that you remember the rules, Mister Wayne. If you keep Jane longer than we agreed upon, the hourly rate doubles. If I am notified that you have in any way harmed her, we will not hesitate to press charges. Any and all sexual content is not part of the service and is only acceptable with explicit consent on both sides.” It’s the usual speech that each new customer gets and it should be pretty much obvious but considering some people it really wasn’t. Jane couldn’t help the slight crinkle of her nose, when she remembered the Sionis incident…

Gotham’s favourite socialite only nodded his head with an earnest expression. “Of course, Selina.” 

“Great. Have fun you two. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Selina winked at Jane and then turned to saunter towards her office in the back. 

With an almost blinding smile, Wayne turned towards Jane, holding out an arm. “Shall we?” 

Trying not to roll her eyes, the escort gingerly reached for the offered arm, feeling his tail brush against her calf, as they made their way out the door and towards a very expensive looking car.. “Where exactly are we going?” 

“I have a gala to attend. It’s going to be horribly boring, so I was hoping good company would make the evening less hellish.” With that, he held open the car door for her and allowed her to slip into the backseat. 

Luxury sure had to be nice, she thought to herself, as he got into the back on the other side and ordered the driver to get going. 

“Now, I’m sorry if my requesting you was a little abrupt. I heard a lot about you from Rachel and I couldn’t help myself, I had to see if she was exaggerating,” Wayne turned his head to look at her, his ears twitching with barely veiled interest. 

Of course it was Rachel’s idea to set this up. Ever since she’d hooked up with that Wilson character, she’d been adamant about getting Jane her own rich sugar daddy to take care of her debt. “I don’t know what she told you but I hope you’re not too disappointed.” 

The other shook his head, a little smirk lingering on his handsome features that sent a little shiver down her spine. “Not at all,” his voice dropped lower and he leant in slightly, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. “You’re even more beautiful than I heard.” 

And Jane couldn’t suppress the smile that curled around her lips in return. “You haven’t seen me in action yet.” 

Wayne chuckled, letting his hand fall away from her face again. “I can hardly wait.” 

  
  


They made it to the gala fashionably late - or so Jane presumed, as the place was already crowded with people of all sorts of calibers. She recognised quite a few of them from the club, others from previous events she’d accompanied customers to. While she wasn’t the type to enjoy such gatherings, Selina had always been adamant that they knew how to act in high society circles and it was so very easy for her to slip into that persona. 

She stuck to Wayne’s side, enjoying the way their tails tangled every now and then and if that earned them curious stares, her date didn’t seem to mind one bit. On the contrary, he really lived up to the perfect prom date image. He let his hand linger on her back, just above the base of her tail when introducing her to people, included her in all conversations and made sure to hand her new drinks whenever she’d emptied hers. 

Later in the evening, he asked her to dance and who was she to refuse. Held close in Wayne’s - Bruce’s - he insisted that she used his first name - while they were swaying along to the music was anything but unpleasant. On the contrary, she couldn’t deny the way, his touch made her skin tingle and his scent made her hungry for a different kind of intimacy altogether. 

Maybe it was simply her instincts taking over, whispering to her that here was a perfect tom who would certainly be capable of taking care of her and their young. She shook the thought from her mind. While all this was nice and fun, she was pretty sure Bruce Wayne wasn’t about to get hitched with an escort. 

But maybe, if she played her cards well, she could get him to buy her contract. Maybe Rachel wasn’t so wrong about trying to hook the two of them up. 

Her smile widening slightly, she pushed herself a little closer, their bodies now almost flush together as they danced and the way Bruce’s tail curled around her ankle betrayed just little he minded the intrusion of his personal space. 

They danced for another two songs and Jane could couldn’t help the snicker falling from her lips, as she could sense the hostility in the room towards her. Oh, how dare a common cat like her snatch away such a pureblood as Bruce. She had to suppress the childish urge to stick out her tongue at some of the other guests, who had clearly been gunning for a place at her date’s side. 

Bruce seemed to enjoy her attention immensely, he even followed her outside onto the balcony, when she excused herself for a quick smoke. His eyes narrowed a little at the cigarette. “You shouldn’t smoke. It’s unhealthy.” 

Jane only hummed, puffing out a cloud of smoke and looking up at him through her lashes. “I do many things that are unhealthy,  _ Bruce. _ But so far nothing has gotten me in trouble yet.” 

The man moved a little closer, leaning against the balcony’s railing next to her. “How do I know that you’re not trouble yourself?” 

It’s clearly a joking poke and Jane shifted to face him properly, fully aware of how the position allowed the slit along the side of her dress to bare one of her legs up to her thigh. “I don’t know. It looks a little to me like you’d enjoy a little trouble. Would certainly spice up otherwise boring galas like this one.” 

Bruce’s eyes narrowed and the tip of his tail snuck around her ankle once more in an almost possessive gesture. “Whatever would you have in mind, Jane?” 

She pursed her lips, pretending to think for a moment, then she leant in closer, bringing their faces close enough, so she could fully inhale his scent. “Well, maybe if you come take me out tomorrow evening as well, I’ll let you know.” 

With that, she pushed her cigarette into the ashtray and turned to the wide glass doors. “I could use another glass of that red wine,” she announced and, with a distinct sway to her hips, she headed back inside, knowing fully well that Bruce was following right behind her. 


End file.
